Last Woman Standing
by theblackbox
Summary: Alex tries to find love on The Bachelorette. Who will she choose?
1. The Bachelorette

A/N: AU, Alex stars in The Bachelorette as 15 girls fight for her attention. Will she find love? Please review to let me know what you think or how you would like the story to go! Would also love to hear suggestions for the story, thanks (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Bachelorette<strong>

Alex stood nervously on the front porch, wringing her hands in anticipation as she gazed down the long winding road that leads to the mansion behind her. She has never felt so nervous and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Could she really find love on a reality TV show?

Just as Alex was about to get cold feet and re-enter the mansion to find Chris Harrison, the first of the limos pulled up. Alex took a deep breath and braced herself. All of these women had left their lives on hold to come and meet her, she couldn't simply run away. As she glimpsed the first lady of the night, Alex smiled to herself and thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey there," the girl smiled. "I'm Christine."

"Nice to meet you, Christine, I'm Alex," Alex replied, taking Christine's hand. The girl was gorgeous. "Thank you for coming."

"The pleasure's all mine. I'll see you inside in awhile then." Christine smiled as she entered the mansion.

Alex moved anxiously on the spot as she awaited the arrival of the others. She had always been nervous about meeting new people and this was definitely no exception. Before long, however, the next limo has arrived.

"Hi, how are you? You look simply amazing," the second girl exclaimed. "I'm Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie, you look amazing too," Alex grinned as they exchanged hugs before Stephanie entered the mansion behind her as well.

If all the girls were as gorgeous as those two, maybe this wouldn't be that bad, Alex thought, smiling.

Over the next hour, Alex met another ten amazingly beautiful and charming girls. Her nerves slowly ebbed away and she was starting to enjoy herself. When the next limo pulled up, however, Alex found herself caught off-guard by the beauty of its passenger. She had the most gorgeous smile Alex had ever seen and there was a twinkle in her eyes as she stepped towards Alex with a mischievous grin.

"Hi Alex, I'm Marissa," the girl offered. "I've been dying o meet you."

"Hi Marissa," Alex breathed. Wow, she looks amazing, Alex thought. "Uhm, I'll see you inside in a bit?" Alex smiled weakly as Marissa gave her a glowing smile and a peck on the cheek.

As Marissa swept into the mansion as well, Alex couldn't help but smile. It looks like she had made a great decision coming on to this show.

* * *

><p>Alex was some sort of a celebrity. At the age of 18 she had dropped out of college and started up her own business which made millions on its IPO 2 years ago. Her parents were renowned lawyers and she was also a national fencer who had won many youth championships. Rich, young, talented and gorgeous, Alex was a favourite of the media who often put the spotlight on her love life. After her recent break up with her girlfriend of two years, Alex was approached by the producers of the show to be the first ever Bachelorette on the show with 15 girls vying for her attention. At first, Alex was highly reluctant as she thought the show was phony and the girls were on it just for fame and money. However, under the persuasion of her friends she eventually decided to give it a try and have decided to "go with an open mind". Who knows, Alex mused as she entered the house behind the last of the girls, maybe I'll find friendships and more here.<p>

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! please review!<p> 


	2. The First Evening

**Chapter Two: The First Evening**

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you've all already met Alex," Chris said as he stood next to the bachelorette. "You've another couple of hours to get to know Alex and each other better before the very first rose ceremony where only 10 roses would be handed out. Yes that means 5 of you would be going home this very night. Good luck ladies."

Alex smiled, there were so many amazing ladies around she don't know where to begin and who to talk to first. Luckily for her, the girls were all anxious to spend some one-on-one time with the stunning bachelorette and Gia immediately stepped up and asked, "Alex, could I pull you aside for a moment?" to vehement looks from some of the girls who were just about to ask the same thing.

"Sure," Alex smiled. "I'll be back in awhile ladies," Alex said reassuringly to the rest.

* * *

><p>After several conversations with the girls, Alex's head was whirring with information as she tried to get to know all 15 girls within the short two hours. She was amazed at how sincere and intelligent most of the girls were. They seemed different from the other contestants that Alex had seen on previous seasons of "The Bachelor". Perhaps the show was indeed greatly edited for dramatic effect and Alex was glad she had decided to give this a chance.<p>

Despite being exhausted, Alex still had one more conversation that she had been looking forward to. _Marissa_. Most of the girls had came up to Alex themselves but Marissa, Alex noticed, had comfortable sat herself in one of the armchairs and had seemingly no intention of approaching Alex. Alex thus decided to approach Marissa herself.

Alex led Marissa to the balcony and smiled nervously as Marissa gave her yet another cheeky grin. Damn, she's cute, thought Alex.

"So, why didn't you try and talk to me? I was beginning to think you are finding me too boring and want out of this place," Alex jokingly said.

Marissa laughed. "Of course not. I just hoped that by being different from the rest of these girls I'd catch your attention and that you'd remember my name at the rose ceremony. Looks like it worked didn't it?" Marissa grinned.

"You were taking a risk eh? What if I'd missed you out of all these amazing women?" Alex jokingly replied.

"It's a risk I'd have to take," Marissa pouted as the two laughed and enjoyed a few moments together, telling each other about their family and careers before Chris entered the room to signal for Alex to prepare for the first rose ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, you all know how this works. If you hear your name, step forward to receive your rose from Alex, you have another chance to get to know her better. If you do not receive a rose tonight, I'm sorry but you'd have to leave the bachelorette mansion. Alex, when you're ready," Chris Harrison added.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Alex thanked the girls again and expressed her regret at not having the chance to know every one of them better. She then called out the names of the girls she felt she had connected with best over the last couple of hours. Before long, only one rose remained. Most of the six remaining girls without a rose looked nervous; all except one. Marissa still had that twinkle in her eyes and smiled as Alex glanced in her direction. Alex couldn't help herself and smiled as she uttered, "Marissa."

"Marissa, would you accept this rose?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Marissa replied, giving Alex a hug.

As Chris Harrison returned to the room to send the remaining five girls home, Alex mingled with the rest of the ladies and they toasted to getting to know each other better and to having a great time in the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>Please review! Inspire me to write more (: Thanks (:<p> 


End file.
